Sentimientos unilaterales
by Summer.RL
Summary: Es algo que cualquier mujer haría, y quien diga que no lo ha hecho, al menos lo ha pensado. Mikasa no es de las que juegue con los sentimientos ajenos... ¿o sí? Porque por Eren ella esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa sin imoortar las consecuencias ni los daños colaterales.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic nace desde una discusión en un grupo de SnK sobre si Mikasa utilizaría a Jean para sacarle celos a Eren._

 _No soy partidaria en que ella haría tal cosa, pero ante el desafío de poder darle sentido a esa conjetura, decidí escribir esto._

 _Quedan advertidos entonces de la posibilidad enorme de out of character. Trataré de mantenerme lo más fiel posible a las personalidades._

 _._

 _._

Se cumplía un año de la recuperación del Muro María y en Shinganshina todo era celebración. El pueblo estaba engalanado completamente de banderines que cruzaban las calles, flores de papel en puertas y ventanas, además de la alegría de quienes habían recuperado sus hogares.

Pero en el cuartel de la guardia estacionaria, un grupo de muchachos de la legión vivía la antesala a su separación. La escuadra de operaciones especiales se dividiría en dos, quienes regresarían a Trost y quienes irían de punto fijo al nuevo cuartel instalado tras el cuarto muro en la costa.

Hange había decidido en función de sus habilidades. La costa era una prioridad, pero mantener gente eficiente y que haya estado en situaciones complejas también lo era. Destinó una escuadra de ataque conformada por Levi, Mikasa, Eren y Armin, quienes irían a la cuarta muralla acompañados por otros miembros nuevos de la legión. Mientras que Jean, Sasha y Connie volverían al cuartel general de la legión.

La noche previa a la partida del equipo de la costa y mientras Shinganshina se encontraba celebrando, Mikasa era guiada por jean fuera de la multitud. "¿Podrías darme un segundo?" fue lo que él le solicitó antes de alejarse de sus compañeros.

Mikasa accedió no sin antes darle un vistazo a Eren que parecía muy divertido charlando con Armin mientras disfrutaban de una cerveza.

Sus pasos los llevaron hasta una especie de plaza. Podía escuchar la música que unos artistas callejeros tocaban alegrando la jornada. Personas pasaban a su lado disfrutando como todo el resto del pueblo. Pero al contrario de ellos, Jean parecía bastante incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Mikasa cuando finalmente se detuvieron fuera de la vista de sus compañeros -Jean...

El muchacho abrió la boca, pero aun cuando sus labios se movieron ningún sonido se articuló en ellos. Carraspeó y bajó la vista. Mikasa se volteó en dirección a sus amigos.

-Puede que no nos volvamos a ver -escuchó decir a su compañero y lo miró olvidando al resto del grupo -No sé qué pasará más adelante, pero no… -Mikasa lo observaba con un gesto expectante, o más bien, esperando que hablara rápido para volver donde Eren y Armin -La última vez que estuve en Trost fue para el ataque al muro Rose. Aquella vez me arrepentí de no haber… bueno, creí que moriría y que debí…

-Ajá

Lo veía todo compungido hilar frases con poco sentido, balbuceando y completamente sonrojado. ¡Oh, claro! Podría ser que Mikasa no fuese una chica experta en situaciones adolescentes, pero no era ajena a ellas. Esto no podía estar pasando, no con él.

-Me gustas -soltó de pronto Jean -Me gustas mucho.

Mikasa lo vio volver a bajar la vista y rascarse el dorso de la mano derecha con insistencia. ¿Qué podía decir en respuesta?

-Jean -dijo logrando que él alzara la mirada -Me agradas, has sido un buen compañero y te considero un amigo -él asintió -Un buen amigo.

-Sí, solo quería que lo supieras. No perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Mikasa puso una mano en su brazo.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad. Espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad.

Él volvió a asentir. El silencio cayó entre ellos y, la verdad, era bastante incómodo. Mikasa agradeció la intempestiva aparición de Sasha y Connie, quienes volvían de un puesto de broquetas de carne a unos metros de allí. Prácticamente los arrastraron de regreso al grupo. Jean estuvo callado el resto de la celebración, fingiendo interés en las charlas y sonriendo frente a las bromas. Se sentía tan avergonzado, creía haber estado preparado para el obvio rechazo que recibiría de Mikasa, pero no era así.

Al contrario de lo que se esperaría y si bien Mikasa no era de las personas que se preocupara demasiado por alguien que no fuese Eren ni Armin, no pudo evitar chequear a Jean durante todo el tiempo. A ella no la engañaba y, hasta cierto punto, se sentía culpable.

Regresaron antes de medianoche al cuartel, el primero que se perdió en el interior fue Jean para sorpresa de los muchachos. Connie y Sasha lo siguieron junto con Armin. Mikasa perdió su vista en la calle.

-¿Nostálgica? -preguntó Eren al notarla pensativa -Anda, vamos a dormir. Mañana será una jornada intensa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Finalmente haremos ocupación del cuarto muro. La costa es nuestra… nuestra.

Pero mientras Eren hablaba de su emoción y el enemigo tras del mar, Mikasa solo podía pensar en Jean… No, no en Jean. Sino en la situación. No debió ser Jean quien se le declarara esa noche. Debía reconocer que era un momento muy lindo el que había escogido, en medio de un ambiente alegre y con cada espacio embellecido. Además, de ser antes de su despedida. Le sumaba tensión, como en los libros que había tomado prestados de Sasha el último tiempo. Pero… no debió ser Jean. Quien debió escoger ese momento era Eren.

Eren era el único que ocupaba su mente y su corazón. Desde el momento en que salvó su vida y rodeó su cuello con esa bufanda, ella le entregó su completa devoción. ¿Por qué él no la veía de esa manera? ¿Por qué siempre rechazaba su afecto, su preocupación y acercamientos? ¿Acaso no temía que ella alguna vez pudiese alejarse de él, como ella temía a su lejanía? Sin Eren ella no era nada… y es que ella había experimentado la sensación de perderlo para siempre. Sin embargo él no. Él nunca… Momento. Él sí estuvo a punto de perderla, en ese momento en que la titán iba a devorarlos a ambos, cuando Eren juró protegerla por siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué no parecía comprender el inmenso amor que ella sentía por él?

-¿Qué pasa? -insistió el muchacho.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente a los ojos, a sus preciosos ojos verdes. ¿Qué diría Eren si supiera que otro había puesto su interés en ella? ¿Temería perderla? ¿Temería perder su amor? Y si ella… si ella…

-Es… -balbuceó y negó rápidamente.

No, no podía utilizar la confesión de Jean como una excusa para despertar el interés de Eren, para llamar su atención. Era, por un lado, un recurso muy bajo y por otro… no podía contar algo tan íntimo de su compañero.

-Bueno -bufó Eren al notar que Mikasa no hablaría, como era normalmente -Vamos a dormir.

Pero cuando el muchacho se disponía a emprender la marcha Mikasa lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Jean… -dijo y Eren enarcó una ceja -Jean me confesó que le gusto.

El chico la miraba en silencio con el mismo gesto inamovible, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa y una carcajada salió de su boca.

-¿Le gustas a Jean? -decía entre risas.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Acaso no podía gustarle a Jean? ¿Tenía ella algo malo que un muchacho no podía fijarse en ella?

-¿Por qué te ríes? -preguntó con molestia -Fue muy… lindo de su parte.

-Algo _lindo_ que tenga el cara de caballo -continuó riéndose -No me malentiendas, Mikasa. Jean es un idiota, pero es buena gente. Pero es muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que tú te fijarías en él. Si con suerte hablan…

-Eso no es cierto, él y yo hablamos.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó burlón, más por Jean que por molestar a Mikasa, pero ella no entendía esa diferencia -¿Cuándo no estás conmigo o con Armin? Eso es casi nunca. Pobre Jean -volvió a reír -Siquiera pensar que tenía una oportunidad contigo es patético. Podría reírme de esto toda la vida -continuó -¿Tartamudeó? Siempre tartamudea cuando te habla -volvió a reír -M-me-me g-gustas, Mi-mikasa. ¡Já! Me lo imagino y me da más risa -puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga -Créeme que mereces más que un cara de caballo tartamudo con un ego demasiado alto.

-¿Merezco más? -preguntó olvidando su anterior enojo -¿De verdad crees eso? -Eren asintió -¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una gran chica, algo cerrada, pero eres afectuosa a tu manera. Valoro mucho eso, aunque a veces no te lo demuestre. Además que eres una gran soldado y una valerosa combatiente. Y eres bonita.

Mikasa se quedó sin habla y de volvió muy roja. Eren valoraba sus sentimientos, sus habilidades… y la creía linda. Ahora era cuando, debía hacerlo. Si Jean pudo, ella también podía. Sería valiente como Eren decía que lo era. Iba a…

-Sé que encontrarás quien lo valore y esté a tu altura -finalizó Eren.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Ya encontrarás un mejor prospecto, créeme. Porque… -miró el rostro desconcertado de Mikasa -¡no me digas que te gusta Jean!

-¿Por qué dices eso? -exclamó la muchacha casi asustada por la acusación.

-Porque estabas tan molesta cuando me burlé de él y ahora me cuestionas el si Jean te merece o no… -caviló.

¿Por qué Eren no entendía? ¿Por qué parecía no importarle si ella lo quería o no? ¿Por qué no valoraba todo lo que ella le entregaba y parecía dispuesto a perderlo a manos de otro sujeto a quien ni siquiera conocía?

-¿Qué hacen ahí todavía? -preguntó Levi desde la entrada -A dormir, mocosos. Ahora.

Mikasa aprovechó la intervención del capitán para escabullirse lejos de Eren. No pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta y un par de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Eren no podía verlo? ¿Por qué su amor no parecía llegar a él? Solo una vez logró remecerlo… aquella vez creyeron perderse mutuamente. Quizás solo necesitaba hacerle ver a Eren que podía llegar a perderla definitivamente.

.

Terminaban de cargar los últimos insumos en las carretas. Sus amigos y ahora excompañeros de escuadrón estaban acompañándolos, apoyando en la carga y arreglar los caballos.

-Éxito, Levi -dijo la comandante Hange a su colega ya apeado en su caballo liderando la escuadra presta a comenzar su marcha -Si ven algún titán no lo mates y tráelo con vida.

-Olvídalo, no voy a alimentar tu obsesión -respondió de mala gana.

Eren, Armin y Mikasa estaban tras el capitán Levi con sus equipos listos en caso de emergencia, aunque sabían que esa posibilidad era prácticamente cero. A unos pasos Sasha se volvía sentimental y se limpiaba los mocos con la manga de la chaqueta. Connie le acariciaba la espalda. Mikasa se volvió hacia ellos y les sonrió levemente. Notó que Jean la miraba. La chica se volteó hacia Eren. Quizás si…

Levi levantó la mano indicando que abrieran las puertas del muro. Mikasa volvió a mirar a Jean mientras sus amigos les deseaba buen viaje al tiempo que los caballos comenzaban a dar sus primeros pasos. Mikasa retuvo las riendas impidiendo que su caballo siguiera al resto. Tal vez…

Eren notó que Mikasa se quedaba atrás, la vio mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad. Parecía intentar decirle algo. Le indicó con un gesto de brazo que comenzara la marcha. Pero la vio soltar las riendas.

Solo necesitaba que Eren pensara que podía perderla. De todos modos al cruzar ese muro todo quedaría atrás y, lo más probable, era que nunca volviera a ver a sus compañeros. Solo necesitaba que Eren temiera perder su afecto.

Se bajó del caballo de un brinco y esquivó a los otros que transitaban a paso acelerado llegando hasta sus amigos. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó a Jean de la camisa y lo besó. Así sin más.

Sasha se cubrió la boca con ambas manos de la impresión. Connie exclamó un 'wow' bastante fuerte. Armin en su caballo detuvo la marcha y su rostro sonriente. Eren permanecía atónito.

Sin dar explicación alguna, Mikasa soltó a Jean y se retiró veloz, antes que él pudiese detenerla, montándose a su caballo nuevamente.

-Pero qué romántico -ironizó Levi retrocediendo hasta los chicos -Retomen la delantera -ordenó -Ackerman, detención en cuanto lleguemos al cuartel.

La muchacha asintió y con disimulo se limpió la boca con la manga. Nunca pensó darle su primer beso a alguien que no fuera Eren, ni que fuera a alguien a quien aun le apestaba el aliento a la leche del desayuno. ¡Qué asco!

Buscó a Eren con la mirada, estaba con la vista al frente y muy concentrado en el camino, casi podría decir taciturno. Quizás ese beso había podido ponerlo en conciencia. Solo era cosa de esperar… y en eso ella era buena.

.

La escuadra de operaciones especiales abandonaba el muro María y las puertas se cerraban. Quienes habían acompañado a los soldados en su partida comenzaba a disgregarse, excepto por tres muchachos.

Una Sasha que no salía de su sorpresa. ¿Acaso a Mikasa no le gustaba Eren? Durante todo este tiempo hubiera jurado que su amiga tenía un enamoramiento con su hermano adoptivo. ¿Cómo fue tan ciega en no notar que le gustaba Jean? Pero… ¿cómo pasó eso?

Connie quien no hacía más que parlotear y darle cómplices palmadas a Jean en la espalda. Tampoco podía creer que la confesión que Jea le había adelantado que realizaría tuviese esos resultados. Anoche no se veía que hubiese tenido éxito alguno. Pero la muestra que sí lo había tenido estuvo ante los ojos de todos. ¡Todos! Se reía de satisfacción y felicidad por su amigo.

Y Jean, quien apenas daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Se sonreía como bobo, las mejillas de un brillante carmesí y el corazón palpitándole acelerado.

-También le gusto… -murmuró sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

.

.

 _En el amor cada uno ve lo que su obnubilada mente le permite._

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows! Significan mucho para mí. Espero poder responderlos pronto, pero ya valga el agradecimiento y apoyo en este proyecto._

 _._

 _._

Llevaban ya más de dos semanas en el cuartel de la costa. Las funciones se dividían entre el reconocimiento de la zona y la vigilancia constante del puerto que en el lugar habían descubierto.

Mikasa tomaba la cena junto con Armin y Eren quienes hablaban de las estrategias que se estaban tomando por parte del Capitán Levi y las órdenes que Hange hacía llegar desde Trost.

Como era usual se dedicaba a escucharlos más allá de intervenir. Todo seguía entre ellos como siempre y, extrañamente, ninguno de sus amigos había hecho alusión a su despedida de Jean antes de emprender la expedición. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. Aunque notó cierta incomodidad en Eren durante los primeros días desde aquello, además de una sonrisa cómplice de Armin cada vez que los restantes de la 104 salían en la conversación.

La última vez que alguien lo mencionó fue una chica de las nuevas reclutas, cierto día durante un entrenamiento que Mikasa lideraba. Fue una broma que sabía iba dirigida a ella, una donde se escuchó un claro "a ésta le hace falta una cabalgata para mejor su humor de perros". Prefirió ignorarlo. Claramente había sido una jugada mala que ningún efecto parecía haber tenido en Eren… a no ser que el evitar el tema fuese signo de molestia. Pero Eren no era de los que se quedara callado.

Soltó un suspiro. Armin se volvió hacia ella y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento un hombre de unos veintitantos se acercó a la mesa y dejo un sobre frente a Mikasa.

-Te enviaron esto desde Trost -indicó Ernst guiñándole un ojo.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se retiró. Continuó repartiendo lo que se envió desde los muros mientras Mikasa veía el sobre frente a ella.

-¿No vas a abrirlo? -preguntó Armin con curiosidad.

Eren miró a su amiga, luego al sobre y nuevamente a ella. La vio tomar la misiva rápidamente y doblándola meterla dentro del bolsillo de su chaquetilla.

-No te avergüences -dijo Armin -Ya se había tardado -comentó más para sí y Mikasa lo vio intrigada -Jean.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es de él? -preguntó Eren algo duro.

-Es su letra en el sobre -respondió con naturalidad.

-Pff -bufó Eren -¡Lo último que faltaba! El cara de caballo poniéndose romántico enviando cartitas -su tono era displicente, pero su mirada cobró un brillo malicioso -¿Por qué no la abres, Mikasa? Veamos qué te escribió. Un poema cursi tal vez -se rió -Anda, ábrela.

-No -negó Armin -Es privado, Eren. No deberíamos meternos en la vida de Mikasa y su relación con Jean. Acordamos que la dejaríamos en paz.

¿Acordaron? ¿Armin y Eren planeaban a sus espaldas?, pensó Mikasa. No quería abrir esa carta, no le interesaba a decir verdad. Solo quería olvidar ese impase vergonzoso.

-Anda, Mikasa -insistió Eren.

Armin frunció el ceño cuando vio a Mikasa ceder a la insistencia de Eren y sacar la carta del bolsillo. Notó la reticencia de ella en abrirla, cosa que Eren no resistió y le arrebató el sobre de las manos para abrirlo por sí mismo. Desdoblo la carta y carraspeó.

-"Mi querida Mikasa -comenzó y puso cara de burla mientras imitaba el tono de voz de Jean -No sé si será correcto reclamarte como mía, pero me disculparás si es que así lo siento" -se rió -¡Qué cursi! -carraspeó –"He escrito esta carta más de diez veces en el intento de poder expresar lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza en estos días…"

Mikasa le arrebató la carta con violencia. Se sentía tan avergonzada. La metió descuidadamente en el bolsillo sin importarle si en el proceso se arruinaba. Poco le importaba en realidad.

-Arruinas la diversión, Mikasa -reclamó Eren.

-Déjala, Eren -interrumpió Armin -Es su vida privada. No la avergüences. Lo que Jean le escriba es solo para ella, no para que tú te burles -miró a Mikasa -No te sientas presionada a compartir su contenido, es tu carta. No porque seamos tus amigos tenemos el derecho de obligarte a leérnosla o contarnos lo que dice. Pero si quieres hacerlo, si quieres hablarnos de tus sentimientos, estaremos mas que dispuestos a escucharte -miró a Eren -Sin burlas.

Eren bufó. El capitán Levi se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a ellos.

-Eren, a mi oficina -indicó seco como siempre.

El muchacho se puso de pie aun sin terminar su sopa y tomando su pan sin tocar se retiró del comedor. Armin y Mikasa, ya a solas, continuaron la cena en silencio. Mikasa sacó la carta del bolsillo y la dejó frente a Armin.

-¿Puedes leerla para mí? -murmuró totalmente roja y sin mirarlo.

-No creo que sería correcto, Mikasa. Insisto en que no tienes porqué compartirla con nosotros. Si es por lo que dijo Eren… Verás, Eren solo está celoso.

-¿Celoso? -la chica lo miró con un ansioso brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro. No está acostumbrado a compartir tu afecto con nadie más que conmigo. Es natural. No quiere aceptar que pongas tu atención en alguien más. No es que comparta su postura, pero puedo entenderlo -le extendió la carta -Es tuya -notó la reticencia de ella en tomarla -¿Qué pasa?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza y tomó la carta finalmente. No quería leerla. En ella había un sentimiento de culpa de haber ilusionado a su compañero en su imprudente impulso. Pero, por otro lado, aquella carta había logrado que Eren se pusiera _celoso._ Se sonrió ante ese pensamiento, sonrisa que Armin interpretó como satisfacción en recibir noticias por parte de su enamorado. Al contrario de Eren, a Armin le causaba ilusión ver crecer emocionalmente a Mikasa y saberla independizarse de ellos aunque fuese algo sutil.

La vio abrir finalmente la carta y notar que a medida que sus ojos pasaban por las líneas sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un brillante rosa. Pero Mikasa a cada palabra se sentía más incómoda. Sin embargo le gustaba lo que leía. No sabía que Jean era tan bueno con la escritura, ella misma era muy mala en ello. Las palabras de su compañero la hacían sentir muy halagada y nunca pensó despertar esa clase de sentimientos en alguien. Aunque estaba la espinita de querer que esas palabras se las hubiera dirigido Eren. Ojalá alguna vez él lo hiciera.

Cuando bajó la carta sobre la mesa Armin puso una mano sobre su antebrazo.

-Te dejo, seguro quieres responderla.

-No… -negó suavemente -Yo… no sé cómo.

¿Cómo responder algo a lo que no quería y se sentiría una hipócrita haciéndolo? No quería seguir sembrando ilusiones en Jean. Debía hacerle notar que no sentía de esa manera… Miró a Armin reflejando su angustia, pero no como su amigo creía.

-Sé que hallarás la mejor manera. Solo debes abrir tu corazón. Deja que sea él quien te guíe. Lo harás bien… -se puso de pie -Jean entenderá, siempre entiende todo de ti -le guiñó un ojo.

-Espera, Armin -su voz sonó como un ruego -Tú… ¿sabías que…?

-Creo que tú eras la única que no lo notaba y me alegro mucho que lo notaras y te des una oportunidad con él. No tengas miedo de arriesgarte, sé que Jean jamás te haría sufrir. No importa cuanto le moleste a Eren, te mereces enamorarte y ser feliz.

Se retiró finalmente dejando a Mikasa con la carta en sus manos.

 _Mi querida Mikasa:_

 _No sé si será correcto reclamarte como mía, pero me disculparás si es que así lo siento._

 _He escrito esta carta más de diez veces en el intento de poder expresar lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza en estos días. No he podido conciliar el sueño pensando en tu rostro hermoso, en tu suave y calma voz… en tus labios y añoro volver a besarlos otra vez. Suena tonto y me da algo de vergüenza que ese pensamiento me quite el sueño._

 _Me tomaste completamente por sorpresa y lamento no haber reaccionado como correspondía. Quisiera haberte dicho todo lo que llevo callando hace años y que no he tenido el valor de expresarte._

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? Bueno, quizás no, pero ese momento lo llevo grabado desde entonces. Eras y eres la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Pero eres mucho más que eso, y ese gustar de tu apariencia pasó a convertirse en una profunda admiración. Tan valiente, tan entregada a nuestra misión. Jamás has vacilado. Eres increíble._

 _He visto tu devoción y el afecto que muestras por quienes quieres. Si bien no lo entendía en un comienzo, he llegado a valorarlo enormemente. Y saber que tienes un espacio en tu corazón para mí me hace inmensamente feliz. Alguien como yo no merece un regalo tan grande. Pero debo haber hecho algo muy bien para merecerlo y daré lo mejor de mí para seguir mereciéndolo._

 _En este mundo tan horrible, donde en cada lugar podemos encontrar la muerte, esa que nos respira en la nuca a cada momento, nunca esperé encontrar alguien que me hiciera ver que no todo es miseria y desesperación. Eso eres para mí, Mikasa. La esperanza de un futuro diferente, la fuerza para ser mejor cada día, y mi motivación para algún día poder cuidar yo de ti._

 _No debí esperar tanto para confesarte mis sentimientos ni esperar que los caminos de la vida nos separaran sin saber si podríamos unirlos otra vez. Daré todo de mí para poder estar finalmente a tu lado. Solo te pido que tengas paciencia y esperes por mí._

 _Mi corazón es tuyo ahora y siempre._

 _Jean_

.

Dentro de los muros la rutina era insoportable. Últimamente la inteligencia del ejército desarrollaba nuevos medios de ataque y armamento que ponía a prueba con los soldados más experimentados, entre ellos quienes se habían enfrentado a los peores riesgos.

-Kirstein -llamó Ernst desde la puerta del cuartel.

Jean dejó el equipo a un lado y se dirigió hacia el joven.

-Carta desde la costa -le sonrió pícaro y le entregó el sobre -Buen trabajo, campeón -lo palmoteó en la espalda mientras Jean miraba el sobre con ilusión -La suerte del feo, el guapo la desea -bromeó.

Se alejó divertido mientras Jean abría el sobre con ansiedad. Desdobló la misiva donde se podía leer un escueto "Gracias". Se sonrió, eso era tan de Mikasa. Guardó la carta de regreso en el sobre y con cuidado lo dobló para dejarla en el bolsillo.

Le bastaba, eso le bastaba.

Connie se le acercó acelerado.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó ansioso.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Springer -respondió Jean con su sonrisa socarrona -¿Le dices a Sasha que se cuele en la cocina y me consiga un par de panes y algo de jamón?

-¿Y eso?

-Voy a la costa. Esta noche.

Connie se sonrió.

-A eso lo llamo amor, viejo. Es un viaje que te tomará la noche completa.

-Mikasa lo vale.

Connie dejo escapar una risa suave y se perdió en el cuartel en busca de Sasha.

.

.

 _El amor ciega hasta a los más inteligentes, nos vuelve crédulos e ingenuos. El amor puede ser el regalo más grande o la maldición más perversa._

 _Continuará_ …


End file.
